Head Over Heals
by imjustagirl0077
Summary: Ponyboy falls in love.... my first fic ever. Stupid marysue story that i now hate. CHAPTER 10 UP! finished.
1. Dory

_This is my first fic so I'm sorry if it sucks._

_I do not own the Outsiders, unfortunately..._

**Ponyboy's POV.**

"Darry's gonna kill me fo sho'", I thought to myself as I walked home from school. I failed my math test on geometry, but really, when is a hood like me ever gonna need to know stuff bout circles and all. Then I saw something that scared the crap outa me. There was a chick my age laying face down on the side of the road up ahead. I ran up to see if she was o.k. I flipped her over carefully. She had a black eye and a cut on her cheek, just like Johnny did. "Socs..." I thought to myself. The good thing was she was still breathing.

"Hey, wake up...please answer me...I wanna know if your ok." I said as I shook her a little.

She was a greasy lookin girl with long brown hair and blue eyes that were almost the color of jade. She was wearing a jean jacket, white tight fitting tee, dirty, grass stained jeans and an old pair of converse. Even though she wasn't that dressed up those clothes made her look gorgeous since she had perfect curves. Golly, she sure was pretty. Then her beautiful eyes flickered open and she looked up at me. She looked scared out of her mind cause I was kneeling over her.

"W-what are you doing..." she whispered, staring at me with big, worried eyes.

"Sorry, I was just making sure you were ok." I said standing up.

I helped her up and she brushed herself off. I started to continue to walk home but she grabbed my arm and said, almost begging "Can you walk me home? Please?". I nodded and followed her. Then she started a conversation:

"I cant believe you helped me, most guys wouldn't" she said.

"Well, I'm not like most guys, I guess." I retorted.

Then she got a glimmer in her eye and gasped "Hey, aren't you the guy in the paper, saved those children in a church?".

"Yea, the names Ponyboy, Ponyboy Curtis, why?" I said.

"Nothin, just wondering. I've seen you around, you and your gang. You real tight, I guess." she said looking at her converse.

"Yea, since the whole thing we got a little closer." I said. Why am I telling her this. I should have ran away when she asked me to walk her home. No, that would be cowardly.

"So what's your name?" I finally asked.

"Dorleen McManus, but please call me Dory, I hate my name" she answered

A while later she said "Were here" with dread in her voice.

I could understand why. It sounded just like Johnny's house did. I heard a woman and a man calling each other awful things, and then a crash, and then a scream. Just like Johnny's. God I miss him...

"Shit, their fighting again...I gotta go find a nice lot to sleep in so I guess I'll see you around." she said which made me come back from space.

I felt sorry for her. She was just like Johnny was. And look what happened to him...

"No, don't go." I shouted, scaring her again "I'm begging YOU now. Listen, I don't wanna leave you alone like that so why don't you come with me. I gotta swing by the house and tell my brothers were I'm at and then I'll stay the night with you at the lot."

"Fine" she said "I was fraid they was gonna jump me again anyway.".

**Later.**

Finally we got home and unfortunately all the gang was there.

"Oooooooooooo! Pony's got a girl friend!" Two-Bit shouted.

Darry glared at Two-Bit and said "Who's that you got there Pony?".

"She got jumped by the Socs. She was bad off but I helped her. Her family dont want her tonight so I was gonna go stay with her in the lot." I said cooly.

"Fine, just don't do anything I wouldn't do..." Darry said as I walked out the door with Dory.

_What do you think? Please tell me by clicking the little purple button that says "Go" next to "Submit Review". Sorry its so short but it was just the beginning. When I get 5 reviews I will upload the second chappy! And if you think it sucks then review and tell me how to make it better!_


	2. The West Side Diner

_Here's chapter two! YAY ME!_

_I don't own The Outsiders, but I own Dory. Id rather own Johnny...he's cute...lol_

_**WARNING:** This chapter contains SOME swears. You have been warned._

**Ponyboy's POV.**

We walked out of my house together and started down toward the lot. But then I realized it was 4:30 and it has been a long time since I had eaten. I stopped her and asked "You hungry?".

"Yeah," she said. "Where you wanna go?" she said looking up at me. Im a little short for my age so it was weird that she was still shorter than me.

"There's this new dinner I'd like to try out. Its a little by the west side, though, you still wanna go?" I asked.

"Sure I'd love..." she began to say but I cut her off.

"Crap, I'm broke." I said. 'You blew it', I thought to my self. 'You cant afford to buy a girl dinner. Darry's right, you never use your head...'

"Relax, I'll pay, no problem." she told me, while laughing and taking my hand, and leading me to the door of the West Side Diner. She kept staring at me and it was getting kind of awkward, so I broke the ice.

"Is something bothering you, Dory?" I asked her, but she had no time to answer as we entered the diner.

**Dory's POV.**

He was so cute! I can't believe I was lucky enough to wake up on the side of the rode after being beaten up and see his beautiful eyes, which I still cant stop staring at!. What more could a girl ask for then a guy as cute as Pony? I wasn't watching were I was going, since I was too busy staring at Ponyboy, so stupid me, ran into a waitress as we entered the diner.

She was a old lady with more wrinkles than a prune. She also had yellow teeth, bad breath that reeked of rotten eggs, and she had badly permed, grey hair. It also wouldn't hurt if she went on a diet.

Before I could say anything, she shouted "Watch where your going!" at the top of her lungs. 'She defently needs to retire', I thought to myself. The diner was empty except for a few old men on bar stools and a booth full of guy socs. I stupidly, sat in the booth behind the socs. Pony looked at me, unsure, but I didn't think they would try to pull anything in public, but I thought wrong.

The waitress I bumped into before walked over to our table and threw two menus on it and walked away. I handed one to Ponyboy and told him "Order anything you want, it's on me.".

**Ponyboy's POV.**

It sure was nice of her to offer to pay and tell me to get whatever I wanted. I never really got to spend money this freely before. But it sure felt nice. I felt like one of those rich soc guys. Bein able to afford mustangs and madras. That must be nice. But I knew I would never be able to afford a tuff mustang or anything like that, so I might as well enjoy having a expensive dinner instead. I opened the menu and tried to decide weather to get BBQ ribs or cheeseburger. 'I should get a salad, too.' I thought to myself. But when I was deciding about all that, Randy, a soc, turned around and stuck his head in between me and Dory's.

"How are you two love birds doin?" he asked. The stench of beer on his breath almost made me vomit. I was about to let that slide but then his friends started to make chirping sounds, which was enough to send me over the edge. The old Ponyboy would have let them continue, just ignored it. But I have changed. I changed when the socs attacked me and Johnny that night. When they were gonna drown me and forced Johnny to kill one of them out of self defense. And of course we had to run away so we wouldn't get caught. And then we went to that church which started to burn down, probably because of us. So went to save the kids in it and Johnny got so burnt that he eventually died. And after he died Dally went and got his self killed. All because of them. All because of the socs. They changed me.

"Shut the fuck up you ass-wholes!" I screamed. They all looked a little surprised at my outburst. It wasn't like me to swear and shout like that. Not like the shy, quiet, nice ole Ponyboy.

"I've had enough of your shit so leave us alone!" I continued.

"And whatchya gonna do if we don't?" one of them asked.

I finally snapped and punched him in the face giving him a bloody nose. Then I went after Randy and punched him in the stomach, and then punched him in the eye. The others were running away so I looked over at Dory. Randy, despite his injury, was sticking his hands down her shirt and trying to kiss her. Dory was screaming at him to stop. I grabbed him and pushed him to the ground and kicked him in the groin.

I took Dory by the hand, and ran out the restaurant, practically dragging her out the door. We were so pumped up, and scared that they were chasing us, that we ran all the way to the lot. We laid down underneath the monkey bar-dome thing **(what Ponyboy and Johnny were near in the beginning of the movie when they were jumped by the socs) **from exhaustion.

Suddenly, Dory rolled over to face me and said, "I wasn't really hungry, anyway.".

_I hope this was O.K. I'm sorry my chapters are short. Its hard for me to make them long with out rambling on and on and on and on and on and on…….. Thanks for the people who DID review. I hope that I get some more. I cant get better if you don't tell me how I can._

_Much Love from,_

_IJAG77_


	3. Confessions

_And here we have chapter numero tres (number three). Sorry it took a long time to write. I was busy with homework and stuff AND I kept changing the story plot and adding things... Thank you to the reviews! I'm going to reply to the reviews right now:_

_booklover81: Thank you for the very first review! I hope you like it now that the story has progressed a little._

_HappyHAT: Thanks for the review. It was a very encouraging one. And also, thank you for making me you favorite author!_

_QTipie4: Dory hasn't cussed for a while now but then again she is a greaser...and I'm sorry, but she is more open about her abusive parents than you might like in this chapter :( Thank you for making me your favorite author, reviewing, and making my fanfic one of your favorite stories._

_Curtisbrothersfan: Thank you for reviewing. You are a amazing writer of Outsiders FanFiction and I look up to you. This time I proof-read a little bit better so I hope I don't have any mistakes. And thank you for making my fanfiction one of your favorite stories._

_Anime-Skys: I'm trying to stay away from modern slang, except I might have one word in this chapter...but I used it for a reason. Thank you for making my fanfiction one of your favorite stories and thank you for the review._

_SodapopandDallyareMINEZ: I love your stories, and your famous conversations with the characters. I love The Breakfast Club, too. Thank you for making me one of your favorite authors and thank you for the review._

_hellswolfangel: And heres the chapter for you... I word process and proof read each chapter, but what can ya do? Thanks for reviewing!_

_Well, here we go with the story. Hope you like it!_

_Oya! I almost forgot! I don't own The Outsiders but I own Dory. _

**Ponyboy's POV.**

"That's okay, I wasn't either", I said to Dory.

This place makes me a little sad now. The dome is still there, and the fountain. I wonder if it was stained from the blood. My curiosity got the better of me and I got up to look at the fountain. There was some red splotches of blood on the white ledge of the fountain, but the water was clear. They must have changed it since that night, I figured. Then that life changing night kept replaying over and over in my head. My head in the water, while I was almost out of breath. They were pushing my head in, and holding my body down so I wouldn't escape. They pushed my shoulders down to the side of the fountain. And then I felt someone put their hands my shoulders and it felt like I was being attacked again. I acted fast as I spun around fast and pushed the source of the hands to the ground. I looked down, expecting to see another soc, but it was Dory. I felt like and idiot.

'She probably hates my guts.' I thought to myself. I helped her up and then ran away from her and went back the dome and climbed to the top. I turned so I wasn't facing the fountain. The I heard foot steps getting closer and closer from behind me, and then she was climbing up the dome and sat behind, our backs facing each other.

"Are you okay?" I asked. What seemed like 2 minutes passed. I thought she wasn't really there, so I turned around, and she was still sitting on the dome, right behind me. I crawled in front of her and faced her. Her hair was messy and out of place, and her hands were bleeding, from catching her self when she fell. Her head was faced down, staring at something interesting below, it seemed. I ran my fingers threw her hair, fixing it so it was straight, and orderly. I lifted her head, carefully and gently, so she was facing me. Tears glided down her cheeks from her puffy eyes. I let go of her head, but then she just dropped it again.

She mumbled without looking up "Do you want me to go home?".

"No", I said, "I thought you were a soc. Not that you look like one, I was just thinking about something that happed to me here. Something a little scary."

She looked up, as to signify I was to continue.

"One night, I was in this lot with my friend, Johnny. We were hanging out here when a mustang full of socs drove here. They got out and started to beat us up. They took me to the fountain and were trying to drown me in it. They were holding me down and I was thinking of that when you came to me over there. Like **you **were the hands holding me down. Anyway, I blacked out and when I woke up, Johnny had killed one of the guys trying to drown me. The others ran off. He had used his switch. The fountain was filled with the socs blood, too." I had been looking down as I told my story, so I looked up to find Dory staring at me.

"It's alright." she said. She wasn't crying anymore. "I understand.".

I came closer to her and took her bleeding hands in mine. I took my sweatshirt off and carefully ripped off some cloth off both sleeves, so Darry wouldn't find out I ripped it. It was hard enough to pay for food, let alone new clothes. I banged up her hands with the cloth and asked her if I had hurt her anywhere else. She shook her head "No". Then we sat in silence for at least 10 minutes. I was just about to get off the dome when, surprisingly, Dory spoke.

"You know, I was scared too when the socs jumped me. Its not like when my Dad smacks me around. I know that after he's done hitten me, he'll still love me, just a little. I know somehow, he still cares 'bout me. I mean, he feeds me, gives me a roof over my head and clothes on my back. He kinda looks out for me. Cares about me. So he stills gotta love me. But when the socs beat me up, I know that after this they are gonna still hate me. My Dad only hates me when he's beatin on me. But the socs...they hate me all the time. That's why its scarier. Cause you know they wont care if your dead either. Im hated by everyone. Sometimes I think it would all be easier if I just died. I cut myself to make the pain go away. It would be better if I just took my Dad's shotgun off the wall and put a bullet through my head. Then I wouldn't have to feel the pain anymore at all."

She was silently crying again. The tears that ran down her cheeks glistened in the moon light. She saw me watching her cry and bent her head down, so her thick hair shrouded her face from my curious eyes. I leaned over and pulled her hair back so her face was visible. I didn't know what to do. It just broke me up to see her like that. Like Johnny was sometimes. Like a puppy kicked too many times. I closed my eyes and brought my lips to hers. I was expecting for her to pull away since I had hit her before, but instead she put her hands behind my head and pulled my lips to hers. I kissed her lips. I kissed the places on her face were the tears had made a path. But my efforts to clean the tears from her face was useless. She continued to cry silently.

She laid down on the top of the dome. I laid down next to her.

"You don't seem scared of me.", I said to her. She had stopped crying by now.

"No.", she responded simply, gazing at the stars.

"You don't seem freaked by me.", she said, turning her head to look at me.

"Nope", I said as simply as she had said before.

Dory turned her head back to the sky for a moment, and then pulled down her jacket sleeve, revealing several fiery red scars from her wrist down to her elbow. She held it up for me to see.

"Are you freaked now?", she said, looking at me with curious eyes.

Without a word I ran my hand up from her elbow, over the scars, to her wrist and to her hand. I interlocked my fingers in hers, holding her hand. Suddenly, the moment was destroyed by the loud noise of a blue mustang filled with socs. Randy and the three other guys that were at the diner got out. I sat up, pulling Dory up too, since I was holding her hand.

"Hey Grease, its time for revenge!", one of them asked. He was drunk. He had blonde hair, almost the color of my bleached hair, and big blue eyes. He had a gun. So did everyone else. And they were pointing them at us...

_HAHAHA! I left you at a cliffy! As soon as I get reviews AND finish the next chapter I will update, I pinky swear. I might update faster if you can guess what TV show the "You don't seem scared of me/freaked by me" part was from. Another thing, a really good S.E Hinton book is That was then...This is now. It has a tiny bit of Pony, Tim, and Curly Shepard, and it takes place a little after the rumble and all that. Its awesome, but the movie is a little disappointing. Anyway, review and I will tell you what happens..._

_Much Love,_

_IMJAG77_


	4. The Revenge of The Socs

_Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm sorry it took a gazillion years to update. This gonna be short cause I like the places this chapter ends at. I am going to have some sexual content along with some swearing in a part but I marked it out for you in case you want to skip it. If you still want to know what happens in that part I can tell you if you ask. What can I say, I care about you guys! I'm nervous about posting this chapter so if you have to flame, please tell me how I can make it better! Here is my review responses and disclaimer:_

_123-.-HighOnLife-.-321: Thank you for your reviews, and making me a favorite author and my story a favorite! I'm looking forward to more of your funny reviews. And just incase you still don't know, a Mary Sue is supposed to be like, the **perfect **character, or have a lot of problems or be just like you. At least I think so..._

_Curtisbrothersfan: Thank you for the review and continuous support from the very beginning and I love your What If? series! _

_No, I don't own The Outsiders, but if I did I would be rich! But I do own Dory, but I'm still broke!_

_Now here is chapter 4!_

**Ponyboy's POV.**

"You wouldn't dare..." I said. I was in shock. How could this happen to me? I was a A student. I believed in God. I swear sometimes, but I don't mean it. And now my life was about to end. 'Don't think that...' I thought to myself, 'You'll be fine, you have a switch'.

"Oh, really... Just like we didn't try to drown you that night?", one of them sneered.

I looked over at Dory. One of the socs slowly stumbled over to her. He reached out and touched her hair and slowly brought his hand down her body. "My, arn't you the cute little thing tonight?", he said. I could see that his hand was going down her jeans. Dory's eyes were closed tightly, but tears still spilled down her face. I had enough. Without thinking, I reached into my back pocket and pulled out my switch blade. I started stabbing the soc, wildly, that was near Dory with all my strength in my body. Immediately, I felt a giant force against my head and I blacked out.

**Dory's POV.**

I stood in fear as I watched a soc hit Ponyboy in the head with the gun which sent Pony falling. Two socs picked Pony up and carried him to the fountain. Out of pure fear, I ran. I had no clue were I was going or why I was running, but I ran. I was in a woodsy area and I couldn't hear anything so I slowed down. But as soon as I did I was knocked down by the same guy who was touching me before. I tried to crawl away but he pushed me down again. He turned me around so I was looking up at his ugly face. His head was bleeding as well as his arms and stomach. He was kneeling with my legs in between his and he was holding me down so I couldn't escape.

"Randy, you wanna hold her down while I do it or do you wanna do it?", he asked, looking behind him at one of the socs who came with him.

I wondered nervously about what they were going to do to me. I hoped that Pony was all right. If he was dead I didn't think I could live without him. Even though I hadn't knew him very long, I knew he was the one for me.

Randy, looked around nervously. He looked as scared as I was. But then his look changed to mad.

"I'm sick off this shit!" he screamed. He turned around and ran until he disappeared into the trees. Although we were alone, of course, my little "friend" stayed put.

_**WaRnInG SEXUAL CONTENT AND SWEARING AHEAD**_

"You are the sexiest little bitch I ever met." he said with a grin on his face.

"I think Im pretty handsome...what about you? Do you think I'm handsome?", he continued. I gave no reply. I was sick of his ugly face. I was ready to give him a bloody nose...

He grabbed my shoulders and shook me. "Answer me godamnit!"

"No, your the ugliest ass-hole I ever met!" I said, spiting into his face. I felt the nuzzle of a gun on my forehead, which shut me up.

"If you don't tell me the right answers then you wont see your white trash boyfriend ever again! Do you hear? Now tell me I'm handsome!".

"Yes, your are handsome." I mumbled in a monotone voice. I guess that wasn't good enough.

"Say it like you fucking mean it!" he screamed in my face.

"Yes you are handsome!" I replied in the same voice that he did. I didn't mean it, of course. The only one I would say that to and mean it was Pony, who I hoped was still alive.

"Now show me you mean it." the jerk said as he took my hand and stuck it down his pants and underwear. He moved my hand over him. I closed my eyes and went numb, just let him do what he wanted. I've been through worse. I hadn't noticed he let go of my hand...

"Now do it to me!", he yelled in a very impatient tone. I hesitated, but then I felt the gun push into my head and I did as he was told. After a while of this dreaded activity, he began to take of my clothes, and my whole body froze.

"Don't stop you fucking retard!" he yelled as the pain of the gun against my head became more intense. He removed my shoes, jeans and jacket. Then he removed my hand from his pants, thankfully, and took off my shirt. The cold night air hit my bare chest, and I began to squirm away.

"Oh no you don't!" he said in a playful tone. He held me down harder while he removed his clothes. Then I knew what was going to happen, I was going to be raped...

His body fell on top of mine and he wrapped my arms around his body. He kissed me passionately, while I remained motionless. His kisses got father and father down my body, and I began to shake with fear and dread. His lips were down to my waist when, I couldn't hold it in any longer, I began to scream and cry out for anyone who would come, but I knew I would have to pay the price. He took the gun and smacked me in the head un till I felt dizzy. Then it came, the part I had been the most terrified about that I knew would eventually happen. He slipped inside me... My quiet sobs became louder. To calm me down, he stroked my chest and began kissing me again. My loud sobs turned into screams of fear again, which brought on the gun smashing against my head, which brought on unconsciousness...

_**End of Sexual Content and Swearing**_

**About Two Hours Later, Still in Dory's POV.**

I woke up in the darkness of the forest. My body was cold and bare. Shivers took hold of my body, and I began to cry and scream.

"Why did this happen to me? Please God, why?", I yelled to the night sky.

'Don't give up!', I thought to myself, 'Don't be weak, do something!'. Using most of my energy I sat up and looked for my clothes, which were nowhere to be found. I decided to walk toward what I thought was the lot. I hadn't been going very far when I noticed the figure of a man, or a boy walking to me. Terror took over me. If it was that soc again, he might try to rape me again! I hid behind a tree, but the figure heard my foot steps and was coming up behind me. A sensation of hopelessness took over me. If this was the soc again, the only thing I wanted was to die. I fell to my knees, and buried my head in my hands, crying, and shaking.

" It's OK honey, everything will be fine.", a familiar voice said behind me, taking hold of my shoulders...

_So who do you think it is? The only way I can let you know is if I get some guesses... Sorry for the cliffy and the shortness of this chapter. I just had to post something AND it felt like a good place to stop. But if you don't like this Cliffy then REVIEW!_

_Much Love,_

_IMJAG77_


	5. Ponyboy's Revenge and a Roadtrip

_Wow, two chapters in one week! Since it's spring break I'll be updating a lot. I might even start a Degrassi fic, wait and see. I love all my reviewers, they put a smile on my face and make we want to update! Here are the review responses:_

_Curtisbrotherfan: Thank you for yet again, another review! I was so happy to hear I did a good job last chapter. That wasn't the most easiest to write and either was this one. I think this one is longer. Well, at least it feels longer!_

_kat: Thank you for the review. The only two choices I thought of were Ponyboy or the soc. But I can understand were you would think it could be her parents!_

_No, I don't own The Outsiders. I just own Dory and my stupid story ideas...That's done, lets find out who it is!_

**Ponyboys POV.**

I kneeled down beside Dory. She hugged her knees to her chest in fear I might see her naked.

"Sorry.", I said. _(A/N- Yep, it's Ponyboy!)_

She looked like a mess. Her hair was dirty and snarly and she looked terrified. I noticed some leaves were stuck in her hair and picked them out. 'Poor thing.", I thought to myself. I was inspecting the leaves in my hand when I saw that there was blood on the leaves. I looked back at her head and it was bleeding while she was curled up crying. I felt so bad for her and I knew one of them did something to her just as bad as what they did to me, or tried to do anyways...

_Flash Back (A/N- This is what happened to Pony while Dory got raped)_

_I woke up to my head being dunked into the fountain yet again... After that hit with the gun I was dizzy, but I was able the act fast as I gulped a quick breath of air as I was pulled out of the fountain before I was re-dunked. When I was pulled out a second time I grasped on to he edge of the fountain, pushing the two socs backwards. I was free! _

_I got up and ran to look for my switch blade, and I found it. But as soon as I did I pushed to the ground. Using any power and will I had left I in my wet and tired body I pushed them off me. I got up and started walking backwards away from them. One of them came right at me, ready to knock me down and kill me, but I stabbed him in the chest and the head. Until I was sure he couldn't come at me again I started on the other guy who was headed toward the blue mustang. I used my track skills to catch up with him and got him in the back. After making sure he was dead, I got up to go looking for the two others who had gone after Dory. I was about to enter the woods when I saw Randy. He saw my switch glistening in the moonlight and panicked. _

_"Pony! You know I'm not like that! I didn't do anything to her or you!" he shouted._

_But it was too late, I stabbed him in the stomach. Whether he did anything or not wasn't the reason I killed him. It was the fact he was a soc and I wasn't going to let them get away with what they did. That they beat up be and Johnny and a lot of other greasers. Whether we had the rumble or not they still deserve more than a few cuts or bruises. They deserve what happened to Johnny. They deserve to die. They all do. _

_Suddenly, I heard a noise, it was crying and screaming. I looked through the trees and I saw the last soc kissing Dory and touching her bare chest. Then I heard another noise as he hit Dory in the head with the back of a gun. He then started touching her although she looked unconscious. I ran as fast as I could and jumped on his back, choking him with my switch blade across his neck. _

_"What in the hell did you do to her?", I shouted in his ear. _

_He didn't answer so I loosened my grip and said it louder. _

_"Tell me what you did to her!"_

_"I didn't do anything to anyone! I don't know what your talking about!", he retorted._

_"You know what I'm talking about! Tell me what you did to her before I kill you!", I screamed. I was pissed by now..._

_"Okay, Okay, I raped her! What more do you...", he started to say but I slit his throat with my switch. _

_I had to defend myself and Dory. When I was sure he was dead I got off of him and went to check on Dory. She looked okay, she would be blacked out for a while, but that was all. I decided to go home to get a few things. I thought we should go on a road trip to get our minds off this, and so we could be together. And also in case the cops wanted me... I ran back to the lot and opened the door to the blue mustang. The keys were still in the ignition. I got in and drove home. Although I was only 14 I could still drive. Darry and Soda had taught me after Mom and Dad died. They said it was something I should know how to do. _

_The lights were all off at home, so I figured they had went to bed. I opened me and Soda's window and quietly slipped inside our room. I went to my bureau and got out a clean set of clothes and changed (author drools). I carefully opened the drawer to my bedside table, so not to wake Soda, and took out the gun Dally had given me and Johnny about a year ago. 'Just in case.' I thought. Then I took out thirty dollars for gas and food. Then I closed the drawer and went out the bedroom and into the hallway. I crept down the hall and opened the door to Darry's room. It used to be our parents room and Darry used to sleep in the same room me and Sodapop did, but it's his now. I walked over to the trunk at the foot of my older brothers bed and lifted it. It used to be Mom's. It has everything she ever owned. I took out a outfit of clothes and a hairbrush for Dory and then I reached down deep inside it and found her wedding ring. I opened the box and studied the ring. It had a diamond heart in the center of a gold band. Diamonds radiated off of the heart and around the rest of the band. I put it in my pocket. Something else "in case". I closed the lid and exited Darry's room and went back into mine and Sodapop's. I took out a piece of paper and wrote:_

_Dear Sodapop and Darry,_

_Please don't worry about me or Dory. We had a rough night. Were going on a road trip. I don't know when I'll be back, but I will. _

_I love you and don't worry._

_Love, Ponyboy_

_I put the note on my desk and climbed out the window, got in the car and drove back here, were I am now sitting next to Dory..._

_End of Flashback_

Dory was now sitting across from me. He legs and knees were still covering her chest but she had stopped crying and was looking at me.

"I brought you some of my Mom's old clothes and a brush.", I said, holding them out to her.

"Thanks." she said. She was still quiet, though.

She got up and walked into the trees and changed. She came back wearing a blue floral print skirt and a white blouse. She looked beautiful now that her hair was brushed and straight and the blue in the flowers on her skirt brought out her eyes.

"I found my shoes!", she said with a slight grin on her face, while holding up a dirty old pair of black converse. She put them on. They looked awkward with her skirt.

"You look gorgeous in that.", I said, trying not to be too forward. I could notice the blush in her face. My face felt hot and red, too.

"Thanks.", she said almost laughing. But then she heard a rustle in the trees and ran into my arms. I could hear her whimpering in my ear. I knew I had to tell her what happened.

"Dory, I killed them.", she looked up at me, "They tried to drown me again. I killed them and I killed the two guys that were after you. Even the guy who didn't rape you. But I had to cause we would die if I didn't. And I didn't like it that that creep was touching you.". Dory shuddered when I said that part. I hugged her closer to me and kissed her on lips. I let go of her and held her hands. "I want you to go on a road trip with me, to get away from this mess. They left the keys in the mustang...".

"I'll go any were with you.", she said, before kissing me deeply. She ran her fingers through my bleached and partly brown hair. I smiled. She smiled back. I took her hand in mine and we walked back to the mustang. I started it up and we got on the highway, not knowing were we would go...

_At least that wasn't a cliffy! God, its two in the morning already? I've been typing this for two hours...OMG. So I hope this was okay. I have a feeling I might update once or twice more this week._

_Much Love,_

_IMJAG0077_


	6. It's a Little Thing Called Love

_I'm amazing my self! Three chapters in ONE week! Anyways, I just wanted to make it clear that Pony should not be viewed as a murderer. I hope I made it clear that he killed the socs out of self defense and to defend Dory. This aspect plays a large part in the story line. Here are the review responses like always:_

_123-.-HighOnLife-.-321: Thank you, again! And here is the next chapter so I hope you can still eat you pizza!_

_Curtisbrotherfan: Thanks yet again for the review! I was so happy to see that you updated your fic!_

_I do not own the Outsiders! I also do not own "Walking Alone" by Greenday OR "Breakaway" by Kelly Clarkson. I do own Dory, though. At least I'm not completely broke..._

**Dory's POV.**

I woke up in the passenger seat in the Mustang. I looked the clock on the radio. It was eight in the morning. Poor Pony had been driving most of the night. When we had gotten in the car last night it was midnight. He drove until 2am to stop and get some sleep. He got back on the road at six. I don't know how to drive so that means that Pony has to. His brown eyes were blood shot. I wish I could drive so he could get some sleep.

I felt weird sitting there next to Ponyboy. My body felt weird because I was wearing a skirt unlike jeans. I also felt weird cause I was alone with Ponyboy. I mean, I hadn't known him very long and were going on a road trip. But I love him. And he loves me. Well, I mean he has to if he protected me like that. Or does he? I had to know.

"Pony, do you love me?", I asked, turning to him. He didn't say anything, so I asked again,

"Ponyboy, honey, do you love me or not?"

**Ponyboy's POV.**

Did I love her or not? I think I do. I killed the socs for her safety! I even plan on proposing, well someday. But when it comes down to telling her I was stuck.

"I do but, I, I, I just cant say it. I'm sorry Dory.", I finally said.

"If you really loved me then you could say it, so I guess you don't yet, but that's okay."

"I do Dory, I do though... Dory, I love you.", I said. And I really meant it.

"Really?", she said in excitement and amazement.

"Yeah,", I responded, "I really do.". And with that, Dory leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you, too", she said.

Just then I heard my favorite song playing faintly on the radio...

"Dory, turn it up, please.", and I started to sing along...

**Come together like a foot in a shoe**

**  
Only this time I think I stuck my foot in my mouth**

**  
Thinking out loud and acting in vain**

**  
Knocking over anyone that stands in my way**

**  
Sometimes I need to apologize**

**  
Sometimes I need to admit that I ain't right**

**  
Sometimes I should just keep my mouth shut, or only say hello**

**  
Sometimes I still feel I'm walking alone**

**  
Walk on eggshells on my old stomping ground**

**  
Yet there's really no one left, that's hanging around**

**  
Isn't that another familiar face?**

**  
Too drunk to figure out they're fading away**

By this time the song was almost over, there was just a harmonica and guitar solo left. But suddenly, a reporters voice came on top of the song and it said:

_Attention all listeners, it has come to our attention that two 14 year old teenagers have stolen a 1958 Blue Mustang with the license plate of SOC897. The missing teenager's names are Ponyboy Michael Curtis and Dorleen Julia McManus. They are also wanted for murder and might be considered dangerous. If you see these missing persons or this vehicle please call 1-800-676-3578. Thank you._

And the song then continued...

I couldn't believe it. They got it all wrong. It was out of **self defense**! And they thought we were dangerous! I wondered what my brothers would think... I was to busy thinking about this that I wasn't watching what I was doing that I rear ended a car, and at the same time the song ended with the sound of thrown drumsticks.

I braked and looked over at Dory who looked as confused and scared as I was. I got out of the car but only to find the road empty, except for the car I had hit who was traveling onward, without stopping. I went to inspect our car. The bumper was dented and both of the lights were smashed. I decided that we should at least go get the car fixed. I saw a auto garage about a mile ago. I also thought I saw a bar next to it. I could use something to eat since we had skipped dinner last night. I got back in the car, turned around and started for the bar and auto garage.

"What's the damage?", Dory asked me. She looked like she was going to cry.

I reached over and held her hand, "The bumper's dented and the lights are both smashed. But I have thirty dollars and I saw a auto garage a mile back. Its also near a bar and I thought you would also be hungry. I thought we could kill two birds with one stone.".

She looked at me and just laughed. It was glad to know she was still a tiny bit happy.

**Dory's POV.**

I was terrified inside that Pony would go to jail, but they would believe us that the socs were attacking us and we couldn't make them stop, right? I hoped so. We entered the parking lot of "Lou's Auto Garage" and "The Roadside Bar". We drove up to the auto garage first. Pony and I got out and walked up to a bald old man sitting in a lawn chair outside the building. He had a grey and dirty uniform that had his name tag which read, Lou. Pony spoke before I could.

"Sir, uh, I was wondering how much it would cost for you to fix my car. Both of the front headlights are smashed and the bumpers dented.", he said in a nervous voice.

He eyed the car suspiciously, but spoke in a horse, old voice, "If you pay me fifty dollars, I'll do it.".

"If I can give it to you when you done, then a deals a deal...", he told him.

'He only has thirty dollars.', I thought to myself, 'Were will he get fifty dollars?'.

"Fine", he said.

He tossed him the keys and headed for the bar, but I grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Don't you only have fifty dollars?" I asked him.

"Don't worry, I'll think of something.", he told me. But I wasn't so sure about that. That's why I had my own idea. In the window of the bar I saw a sign that read "Open Mike". There was one thing Ponyboy didn't know about me- I could sing. We entered the bar and went over to the counter to order something to eat. I asked for fries and a burger and told Ponyboy I was going to the restroom. Instead, I went up to the stage and whispered "Breakaway" into the piano player's ear, and stood in front of the microphone, and began to sing:

**Grew up in a small town**

**And when the rain would fall down **

**I just stared out my window**

**Dreaming of a could-be**

**And if I'd end up happy**

**I would pray **

**Trying not to reach out**

**But when I'd try to speak out**

**Felt like no one could hear me **

**Wanted to belong here**

**But something felt so wrong here**

**So I pray **

**I could breakaway**

**I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly**

**I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky **

**I'll make a wish **

**Take a chance **

**Make a change **

**And breakaway **

**Out of the darkness and into the sun **

**But I won't forget all the ones that I loved **

**I'll take a risk **

**Take a chance **

**Make a change **

**And breakaway **

**Wanna feel the warm breeze **

**Sleep under a palm tree **

**Feel the rush of the ocean **

**Get onboard a fast train **

**Travel on a jet plane, far away **

**And breakaway **

**I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly **

**I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky **

**I'll make a wish **

**Take a chance **

**Make a change **

**And breakaway **

**Out of the darkness and into the sun **

**But I won't forget all the ones that I loved **

**I'll take a risk **

**Take a chance **

**Make a change **

**And breakaway **

**Buildings with a hundred floors **

**Swinging around wild indoors **

**Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but **

**Gotta keep moving on, moving on **

**Fly away, breakaway **

**I'll spread my wings **

**And I'll learn how to fly **

**Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye **

**I gotta take a risk **

**Take chance **

**Make a change **

**And breakaway **

**Out of the darkness and into the sun **

**But I won't forget the place I come from **

**I gotta take a risk**

**Take a chance**

**Make a change **

**And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway**

Buy the time I was finished he stage was covered with money! Everyone applauded as I bent down to pick up the thrown money. I noticed that Ponyboy had come on stage too and was helping me pick up the money. After was had collected it all we sat down at a table to eat and count it all. I had collected 24 dollars and 66 cents! (A/N- I know that it isn't realistic, but lets say she was as good as Kelly Clarkson.)

"I'm so proud of you, you have such an amazing voice!", Pony said. He looked at me which such a sincere look in his eyes. I kissed him on the lips, short and sweet.

"Thanks, you so sweet!", I said back.

What happened next I wasn't prepared for. Pony stood up, reached into his back pocket, and pulled out a beautiful ring!

He got down on one knee and said, "Dory, will you marry me?".

I was in shock. I stared into his cute brown eyes, and I was about to give my answer when Lou, a cop, my dad and Ponyboy's two brothers walked in. The cop started putting handcuffs on Ponyboy and said, "You are under arrest, young man.". The ring fell to ground and everything was a blur...

I_ think this is the most majorest cliffy in the whole world of cliffys! That's why have to review, people! It might take me longer to update because I'm having a bad case of writers block so it might take me a while. Maybe if you review, I'll feel better and update!_

_Much Love,_

_IMJAG0077_


	7. All Bad Things Should Come To An End

_Sorry, but this is going to be short. Don't worry. I'm going to update in about 2 hours. I just wanted to get this out. The review responses will be in Chapter 8. I don't own The Outsiders, just Dory. On with the Chapter._

**Dory's POV.**

My Daddy bent down and picked up the ring, and handed it to me.

"Did that hood give this to you?", he said. He was drunk and that couldn't be good.

"No, Daddy.", I said quickly, putting it on my finger, "I found it on the ground in Tulsa."

"Your lying!", he shouted in a slurred voice, "I can tell when your lying. I bet you slept with him, too. Murderers can influence sluts like you into anything! When we get home I'ma gonna make you never wanna sleep with a creep like him ever again!"

"Okay, he did give me the ring Daddy, but he's nice and he's not a murderer, I didn't sleep with him, and I'm not a slut Daddy!", I screamed. But then he slapped me and pushed me to the ground, right there in the bar. And then he started kicking me in the head and shouting.

"Don't you ever talk to me like that you little bitch! I'm the one who cares enough about you to feed ya and not kick you out, and this is how you treat me? If it wasn't for me your Momma would kick your ass out so fast your head would spin!", he screamed, still kicking me in the head. The pain from the gun came back and I started crying and screaming in pain.

"Stop, Daddy, stop!", I called. I felt as I was about to black out when Ponyboy's older brother who had been consoling Pony's other brother stook up for me. He was stronger than my Daddy and grabbed him and pulled him away from me without a struggle.

"Please Sir, stop hurting your daughter. I'm sure she has done nothing wrong.", he said in a calm voice.

My Daddy stopped and stopped kicking me. He exited the bar while muttering, "I need a cigarette.".

Ponyboy's brother, who had just almost saved my life helped me up, and I immediately fell back down, I was so dizzy. He picked me and threw me on his shoulder and brought me outside, and sat me down with my back against the bar. A police officer then approached me.

"Are you okay Miss? Your bleeding awfully much.", he said.

"No, where's Pony?", I said, I really wasn't okay. I had been through so much in the past day. I was raped, beaten and now the one I loved was arrested out of misunderstanding.

"He was arrested, and I forgot that you were supposed to be too.", he said getting out some handcuffs for me.

"No! I didn't kill them! It was all a big misunderstanding! There was four of them, and they all had guns! Two were beating Pony and tried to drown him. He told me that he fought them off but then they were gonna shoot him so he had to kill them or he would die! And meanwhile the two others raped me and they were hitting me in the head with the gun! They wouldn't stop so Pony had to kill them or I would die too. Please, you have to let us go! Were innocent!", I said.

I might have lied about both of them raping me but what they didn't know wont hurt them.

The officer took out his walkie-talkie and spoke, "Roy, we have a new twist to the teenager murderer case. You need to come back, ASAP.".

A huge relief washed over me. He had believed me and maybe nothing bad would happen. But then my Daddy started yelling again...

"She's lying! The little slut's lying again! You wanna me to whip her again?", he said to the officer, clearly drunk.

"Is that why she is in the condition she is?", he said, concerned.

"Why yes, you gotta keep the bitch in line, I say!", he said, kicking me in the stomach. The pain was unbearable! I curled up into a ball and started whimpering in pain.

"YOU, are the one under arrest Sir! It is illegal to publicly abuse a minor!", he said as he handcuffed my Daddy.

"Do you have a Mother?"

"Yea, but she beats me, too. Worse even.", I said with a shudder.

"If you give me you address we can arrest her, too."

I gave him my address. I was about to cry, even though I was happy I would be safe now my parents would be put in jail. I just hoped I was doing the right thing.

"Do you have anyone you could live with?", the officer asked me.

"She can come live with us. Were her boyfriend's brothers.", the oldest of Pony's brothers said.

I was internally grateful! I could go live in a home with Pony just as soon as they bring him back! I had been blessed! Just then, the police car return with Ponyboy in the backseat.

"Then it's settled.", the cop said, "I'll arrange for the house to be sold. You can get your belongings after we bring you back to the station and question you.".

"Why do I have to be questioned? I already told you it was out of self defense!"

"Yes, but we have to record it and give you a lie detector test. Its hard to trust a greaser like you.", he said.

I was shocked. How dare he say that to me? But I kept my mouth shut. At least I knew I would be going back home. Just as long as I was questioned.

_Remember, I'll update shortly. Much Love, IMJAG0077_


	8. Reason Why

_I'm really tired so here's the review responses and the disclaimer. I don't have much time for small talk, but I still love my fans! blows kisses adoringly_

_Rugrats101: Thanks for the review! I hadn't even though of Crossroads when writing it. I also didn't know it was a remake. But then again, how would a 13 year old girl like me know? haha! At least Dory didn't do a remake! I also don't think Dory would cause her kid to hurt his skull...lol_

_kat: Thanks for the review! I should be almost done with this by the end of the week so I will keep it up! Who's Mr. Krum?_

_123-.-HighOnLife-.-321: Thanks for the review! That's good to hear and I hope this isn't too much of a cliffy this time!_

_Curtisbrotherfan: Thanks for the review! I wonder if you know this song I'm using in this chapter. I love it! Even though I did change it..._

I do not own The Outsiders, just Dory. I do not own "Reason Why" by Rachael Yamagata whcih I edited a little to fit in with the story.

**Ponyboy's POV.**

I lied. Just like Dory did. But that doesn't matter. They still have to have a trial to prove that I'm innocent, or guilty.

_Flash Back (A/N- This is the questioning that Pony endured)_

_"Now, tell me what happened, Ponyboy.", the officer said. I leaned back in my chair and spoke._

_"Me and Dory went to a vacant lot and were hanging out when 4 socs came with guns. One hit me in the head with a back of the gun and I blacked out. Two of them tried to drown me and they were dunking me in a fountain. I pushed them backwards and ran, but they came at me and were going to shoot me so I stabbed them and killed them. Then I went into the woods and I saw two of the socs. One guy was touching Dory inappropriately. He and her was naked and I think he was, um, you know, attached to her. Dory wouldn't stop crying so the other guy hit her in the head with a gun and she blacked out. I came over and asked them what they were doing. One of them said he raped her. The other put the gun on Dory and I think was going to shoot her"._

_I stopped for a moment and wiped away tear and my runny nose. This was hard for me to talk about, even though I was making somethings up._

_"So I slit their throats, cause I knew if I hadn't done anything, they would have kept hurting her and doing what they were doing. You know, like touching her. Then I checked on Dory, and got in the socs car and drove to my house. I got money and a gun and some clothes for me and Dory since mine were wet and the soc hid Dory's. I drove back and told Dory what happened. I asked her if she wanted to go on road trip and she said she did, so we drove and I heard the missing people report for us on the radio and I wasn't paying attention so I accidentally rear ended a car but it drove on with out stopping. We brought it to "Lou's Auto Garage" to get it fixed. We were 20 bucks short so Dory performed in this Open Mike thing and we got enough money cause the audience gave her money. We were going to pay Lou when you showed up at the bar. So that's what happened. Does this mean I'm free to go?". I was finished._

_"Lets have you take the lie detector test first.", he said. _

_I took the test and was escorted back into the questioning room. That's when he broke the news to me._

_"You barley passed the test, but you seemed nervous and that messes up the tests, so we say you were telling the truth." he said. I was relieved because I had lied._

_"Same for Dorleen", he said._

_"But even though you killed those 4 boys out of self defense and in defense of your girlfriend, we still think we should lock you up. You greasers are too stupid to know when to draw the line, so we think you could do it again. Whether or not its self defense you would probably do it. We also don't think you should be sent to juvenile court since your a greaser. Instead you will go to jail. This will be determined by the trial the day after tomorrow. And if you are wondering about your girlfriend, she is not going to be convicted of any crime and your older brother Darry has adopted her. Her parents were arrested for child abuse. From now until the trial you will be kept in the Tulsa County Jail."._

_End of Flashback_

Now I'm laying in a jail cell after a very long day...

**Dory's POV.**

I woke up laying on the Curtis's couch in their living room. I was still tired. Yesterday I had gone to my house and packed my clothes and some pictures. And I had heard the news that Pony could be sent to jail, just for being a greaser and murdering 4 guys under self-defense! Darry, Soda, and the rest of the gang was just as pissed as me. Today, Darry, Soda, Steve, and Two-Bit were going to visit Ponyboy in jail. I didn't want to go. I also needed to be home because a lawyer was coming by to talk about Pony do she could decide how to handle his case. I had to keep her company until Dary came back. So I wrote this letter the night before and left it on the table for Darry to give to Pony. They had planed on leaving early in the morning before I woke up.

_Dear Ponyboy,_

_I am so sad that you might not be able to see me again. If you have to stay in jail then I won't ever be the same again. Everyone says your gonna be put in jail. I have a scary feeling you might, but I don't know what else to think. I wrote a song about all this. I call it "Reason Why"._

_I think about how it had been when_

_  
We spent that day travelin'_

_And I don't think we'll see each other again_

_  
So, I will head out along and hope for the best_

_  
And you can tell the world what you want them to hear_

_  
I've got nothing left to lose, my dear_

_  
So, I'm up for the little white lies_

_  
But you and I know the reason why_

_  
I'm gone, and you're still there_

_  
I'm gone, and you're still there_

_  
I'm gone, and you're still there_

_  
I'll buy a newspaper searching for your face_

_  
From coast to coast, or whatever I find my place_

_  
I'll track you on the radio_

_  
But as close as I come to you_

_  
It's not the same_

_  
So, I will head out along and hope for the best_

_  
We can pat ourselves on the back_

_  
And say that we tried_

_  
And if somehow your found innocent_

_  
We can spill our regrets_

_  
And talk about how the love never dies_

_  
But you and I know the reason why_

_I'm gone, and you're still there_

_  
I'm gone, and you're still there_

_  
I'm gone, and you're still there_

_  
So, go up there, and do your best_

_  
To cover the tracks that we have left_

_  
I wish you well and hope you can come back_

_  
And then we can get married_

_  
So, I will head out along and hope for the best_

_  
We can pat ourselves on the back_

_  
And say that we tried_

_  
And if somehow your found innocent_

_  
We can spill our regrets_

_  
And talk about how the love never dies_

_  
But you and I, you and I know the reason why_

_(End)_

_I think that sums it all up. I love you Ponyboy Curtis. No matter what happens to you._

_I Miss you too, _

_Dory_

**Ponyboy's POV.**

I was so happy to get a letter from Dory. I was also happy that she wanted to marry me. I was also happy to have a visit from the gang, I didn't talk much though. I'm so nervous for the trial. I heard they were meeting with a lawyer. I hope she wont let me go to jail.

**Dory's POV.**

"Why don't you tell me a little bit about Pony?", Mrs. Tyler, the lawyer asked me as we waited for Darry and the gang to get back.

"He's been through a lot.", I said, "About a month ago he lost two of his best friends. And that was right after his parents died in a car crash with a train. His friend, Johnny and him were at the lot one night like me and Pony were and some socs came and they were trying to drown Pony so Johnny killed one of them to save Ponyboy and the rest ran off. They asked a friend named Dally to get them a hide out and they hid in a broken down old church for about a week. Then one day Dally came to see them and went out to eat lunch. When they came back the church was on fire and little kids were stuck inside. All three ran into save them but Johnny didn't get out in time. It collapsed on him and Johnny broke his back and had serious third degree burns. He died at the hospital a few days after. Dally couldn't deal with the pain and went and robbed a convenience store. He took out a unloaded gun in front of the cops that chased him and was shot to death. And now poor Ponyboy is being arrested now that he suddenly shot 4 socs out of self defense and they think he'll do it again because he's a greaser.".

I knew every detail do well because Sodapop had told me the night before.

"So the socs have hurt him before?". she asked.

"Yes", I said.

"Okay then. I have all the information I need. It was nice meeting you and I'll see you tomorrow.", she said. And with that she left, and soon after that the gang returned.

"Shouldn't the lawyer be here yet?", Sodapop asked me.

"She just left. I told her Ponyboy's story and she said she had all the information she needed and left.", I answered.

I hope she did. I wanted Pony to come home. I wanted to marry him.

_Okay, I hope this isn't too much of a cliffy! As of now, the next chapter will be the trial and the verdict of whether he's guilty or not and that should be out tomorrow or so. Then maybe one or two more chapters and a epilogue, and then I think it's done! Maybe a sequel if I can think of one. But I already have a new story idea! So don't worry._


	9. The Trial: Part 1

_Hello, my fans! Sorry for the loooooooong wait! Before I forget, the ring I had described earlier is the description of my mothers! AND, Mrs. Tyler is going to be after my French teacher. The description of her will be true to the real thing! The other lawyer is based on my 6th grade math teacher, Mr. Coli. Same for him..._  
_  
__Fragile-Ego: Thank you for the review. I already talked to you bout some minor things..._

_123-.-HighOnLife-.-321: Thank you for the review, again! And thank you for bringing up a very good point! Let me make it clear to everyone!_

_Attention all- The officer that said Darry had adopted Dory meant he took her in. He is not the new father of Dory. He just is letting her stay with them. I guess "the officer" chose the wrong word!_

_I do not own the Outsiders, I do own Mrs. Tyler, Mr. Coli and Dory!'_

_Lets get this party started ya'll!_

**Ponyboy's POV.**

I was sitting on one side of the court room up front with Mrs. Tyler and next to us on the other side of the room was a lawyer, Mr. Coli, and some of the socs parents. I was scared and so nervous. What if I never get to go back home again? What if I never get to be with my true love, Dory or hang out with the gang? Just thinking about all that made a stray tear fall down my cheek. I then felt someone pat my suit-pants leg. I followed the arm up to Mrs. Tyler's tan, wrinkly face that short spiky brown hair sat upon.

"Don't worry, honey.", she said, "We can do this.".

But I wasn't so sure. I was about to get up to use the get a drink when I heard the judge bang his gavel on his grand desk. The trial was going to start, so I immediately plopped back down in my seat.

"Mrs. Tyler, who would you like to call up to the beach first?", he asked, his voice booming throughout the room.

Mrs. Tyler stood up, walked to front of the court room and said, "I would like to call Miss. Dorleen McManus to the bench, please.".

**Dory's POV.**

Oh shit, that was me. I walked up to the front of the room. I was wearing a orange sundress with a white cardigan over it, to hide my cuts and scars. I climbed up to the witness chair and sat down after swearing on the Holy Bible I was telling the truth. The jury was staring at me with glaring eyes. I was terrified.

"Miss. McManus, is it true that on the night Ponyboy killed the 4 young gentlemen, you were being raped by two of them?", she spoke.

I said "Yes." and bit my tongue. That was a lie. But lying was worth Pony not going to jail.

"What exactly, did they do to you?"

"Um, they raped me?"

I didn't know if I was saying the right thing. I felt like a idiot.

"How did the event play out? Give us some details, dear."

"They hit Pony in the head with a gun so I ran into the woods and they followed me. One knocked me down made me, uh, stick my hands down his underwere, and, um, touch him. The other held a gun to my head. They said they would shoot me if I didn't. Then they took my clothes off, and the guy I was touching took off his clothes. And he, hooked up with me, I guess. I tried to crawl away but the other guy just pressed the gun in my head harder. I started to cry so the guy I was, uh, with, started touching my chest so I began screaming and the other guy hit me in the head with the gun and I blacked out.". I couldn't help but cry. It felt like I was reliving the whole thing over again. I took a tissue out of my pocket and dabbed my watering eyes.

"Do you know what happened to them?", she asked.

"Ponyboy slit their throats cause he had gotten there when I had started to cry, and he saw them hit me in the head. They continued touching me after I was blacked out so he killed them.".

"I see, no further questions your honor.", Mrs. Tyler spoke.

Once she was seated, Mr. Coli stood up and sauntered up to the front of the court room.

"How does it feel being the girl friend of a murderer, Miss Mc Manus?", Mr. Coli said, looking me directly in the eye.

"Objection!", Mrs. Tyler shouted.

"Sustained.", the judge said flatly as he glared at Mr. Coli.

At that moment, I knew this was going to be a very, long, trial.

Quite a few hours later

Many witnesses and questions later, the judge spoke up and said, "The court is now adjourned till tomorrow at 8 in the morning. The verdict will be decided by tomorrow.".

_Don't kill me, yeah its short but it's something for you to chew on while I type up the final chappy. Hope you like it and remember to review!_


	10. The Trial: Part 2

_A/N-I don't own the Outsiders._

_I hate this story because it has a Mary-Sue!!!!!! AHHHH! It has a weird plot and is badly written so I made a final chapter to go along with it. If you are mad because this really sucks then go flame me, I don't care. I love all my fans but I wish I had the drive or the love to finish this story with a bang or whatever. Oh well, here you go:_

**Ponyboy's POV.**

I shuffled into the court room, looking down at my feet. I trailed behind my lawyer, Mrs. Tyler. We sat down and waited for the "audience" to file in. I felt very nervous as I waited to find out if I was to face a life of jail time or if I could still live with Darry and Sodapop, and of course- Dory.

When every one was seated a member of the jury stood up and said "Your honor, we find Ponyboy Curtis not guilty".

I was so happy. Now me and Dory could live together and eventually marry and have tons of greaser babies. She came over to me and we me made out.


End file.
